If You Really Wish
by That There's My Baloney
Summary: When Fuzzlesnug is kidnapped, Sami and her pal Rogue must rescue him. But their journey turns out to be more than they expected...
1. Walking In Someone Else's Shoes

It was a quiet, happy day at the Tailo household. Sami was browsing her internet, Vadier was watching his favourite movie (Toy Story 3) and K.K., as ever, was snoozing his fat little head off without a care in the world.

All was well in the world. Nothing could ever ruin this day.

Well, that was the unanimous thought, until a horrified Rogue charged through the door, looking like he'd just seen his own brother murdered.

That wasn't the case.

"K.K! VADIER! SAMI!" screeched Rogue. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Did we get a letter from the government containing K.K's disability claim?" asked Sami.

"HEY, I'M NOT DISABLED!"

"Well I was going through your mail when I found this thing. I think it's money or something. Also, you got a birthday card from Leet."

"Why were you going through my mail?" asked Sami, a hint of caution in her voice.

Rogue handed Sami a cheque. For K.K.'s stupidity. It was for $500.

But this wasn't why Rogue had caused internal damage to the front door.

Another letter laid outstretched in Rogue's Kirby arm. Sami plucked it. The letter was a beautiful shade of emerald green. Sami slowly tore the letter open. Inside was a plain piece of paper clearly marked with some neat handwriting.

"Dear K.K.

I hate you with every single ounce of my being. I have so much contempt for you, and your stupidity is unbelievable.

I could not tempt fate and try and first degree murder you. Even though I could, And I would. But these matters aside,I have some rather bad news for you and your siblings.

It is my duty to inform you that your pet, Fuzzlesnug, has been kidnapped. Or rather, Fuzzlesnug-napped. What is Fuzzlesnug anway? Some kind of hamster? I don't know…someone as to take him to the vets to find out or something. That aside, we are holding him for ransom at 12 Seniras Lane. Bring $500 at 7.00pm tonight if you really wish to see him again. Or, you know what will happen? You'll never see the little…uh…hamster thing…again. EVER. I'm serious. I mean, this is a little beyond my taste, but I'm extremely bored, and most of this is in spite of K.K.

-Kaix"

K.K and Sami stood in disbelief at the thought of this. Their poor, helpless hamster-thing, being held hostage by…KAIX. The very worst of people. Kaix was simply bad, and although he was relatively friendly towards some of the Kirbies there was one in particular that had driven him nuts over many years. The bane of Kaix's existence, K.K couldn't do anything right towards him.

And now Fuzzlesnug had to suffer for it.

"Oh my…" squeaked Sami, almost speechless with fury and sadness.

And Vadier was oblivious, for nothing could tear him away from Toy Story 3. He wouldn't notice the house burning down.

"This isn't good." agreed Rogue.

K.K. immediately began sobbing hysterically, bordering on the insanely hysterical at times. He couldn't bear to be away from poor Fuzzlesnug. Pet or not, Fuzzlesnug was K.K's (only) friend. And K.K had to treat them right.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?" wailed K.K.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND, AND THEY TOOK HIM! THIS WORLD! IT HAS SO MUCH INJUSTICE! HE HATES ME, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT. HE WAS MY FRIEND. HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

"It's gonna be all right, K.K. we have the £500 ri-"

"SCREW YOUR FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" K.K shrieked. "THE RANSOM IS $500! WHERE ARE we…going…to…find….$500…" he yelled, but stopped in realisation.

"I'VE GOT IT! I'LL SELL MY COMPUTER!"

Sami started bashing her head against the wall. Maybe $500 wasn't enough compensation.


	2. Manumitting For The Greater Good

After trying to explain the situation to K.K (and failing miserably) Sami decided it would be best if she took the ransom to Kaix herself. After all, Kaix did have some mercy for Sami. Bringing K.K was basically signing Fuzzlesnug's will.

"Whelp, K.K, going on the ransom drive, be back soon, there's some dried food in the fridge and some cold Pepsi on the counter."

K.K heard this and immediately dived over to the bottle and began sucking it down. But Kirbies suck everything down anyway, so, you know, this was pretty normal behaviour. The point is, K.K.'s an idiot.

So, anyway, Sami set off at half-past six. She knew she had to get there before seven or Fuzzlesnug would be gone. And Sami couldn't be bothered to put up with K.K. wailing and screaming. Being a baby about it. Sami couldn't possibly live thorugh that.

She had to get Fuzzlesnug, and SOON!

Rogue had tagged along to help protect Sami in case anything happened. Sami, even as a female Kirby, was a skilled fghter, but she knew that she could probably do with a little help .Also, Rogue had insisted, because he knew Sami would stop for food along the way.

So the both of them (both eating cheeseburgers) walked on and on. The time was 6:59. Saniras Lane was just ahead. Sami was feeling pretty confident. She was certain that this evening, this very minute, she would be leaving the scene holding a (moderately terrified) Fuzzlesnug in her arms. She would return home to K.K., who had driven himself to eat furniture (K.K cannot go without food for more than twenty minutes.) and K.K would thank Sami, burp, hug Fuzzlesnug, and go watch Vadier fail at New Super Mario Bros. It would be a very funny sight, watching Vadier struggle against the bosses. Yes, Sami was looking forward. And Rogue was looking happy too, knowing he had helped somehow, even though he really hadn't. You know, he just tagged along for the hell of it, not to mention the free food, and stuff. Cuz he's like, a tagalong and stuff.

"My feet hurt…." Whined Rogue.

"We're nearly there, jeez, stop complaining already!" retorted Sami.

"Oh, hey, look!"

That was when the both of them saw it.

It was Kaix. On the ground. Next to him was Fuzzlesnug, chirping happily at the sight of Sami. Fuzzlesnug bounded happily towards Rogue, who caught him. Just as the two were about to turn tail and leave, Sami remembered about the ransom. She turned back to Kaix and saw him, still on the ground.

But there was something wrong with Kaix. He was laying quite still, with an expression of shock and panic on his face.

Behind him, a solitary pool of glinting red fluid. And placed next to him, one single blade.

Stuck in Kaix's back.

Kaix was dead.


	3. Knock Knock, It's Murder

Sami could not believe her eyes. Kaix himself. Dead.

But who murdered him? And why? What could they have done….?

"What…what is this?" whimpered a terrified Rogue (who had clearly wet himself).

"It's Kaix…he-he's d-dead…..I….how…this is terrible….I never wanted this to happen!" wailed Sami.

"He didn't deserve this. He was a good guy really. He was just mislead by that little idiot…it all probably started when he first met him. K.K.'s stupidity is pretty bad, but that doesn't really give any indication on why Kaix is dead….I'm pretty sure this wasn't your average random murder….I'm thinking they had a motive…."

"Yeah, K.K. is probably responsible…wait…you don't think it was suicide?" asked Rogue, suddenly intrigued.

"THERE'S A KNIFE IN HIS BACK, ROGUE!"

Rogue suddenly had a change of expression. He grabbed Sami by the…um…paw…uh….appendage…uhhh…whatever a Kirby's arm is…and held her close to his face.

"Listen Sami, no-one can ever know about this. We'll be chief suspects. We need to get out of here,because if we get caught, we'll be screwed. The only people at the scene of the crime were you and me….and we didn't do it…so we have to get the hell out of here right n-"

Rogue was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

The police.

They were here!

"QUICK, RUN!" screeched Rogue, grabbing Sami by the…um…arm…and dragging her behind him, as the sirens began to recede. He looked back and saw one solitary police car. Phew. They wouldn't be so super screwed after all.

The two…well, three actually…returned home to an overjoyed K.K, who happily stopped eating the sofa Vadier was sitting on (he was attempting to play New Super Mario Bros Wii without much luck.)

"We're home…." Gasped Sami, trying to catch her breath.

"Huh…remember…Sami…no-one can ever.. know…" wheezed Rogue, also clearly exhausted.

"Fuzzlesnug! You're home!" meaped K.K, so incredibly happy he almost wet himself. Well, I say almost, but yeah. He ran to Fuzzlesnug, who chirruped contently as he was hugged by Retard- I mean K.K.

'Looks like we're safe for now…" sighed Rogue.

"We can't just forget about it!"

"We have to. WE HAVE TO PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL?"

The two realised they had been talking a little loudly.

They moved upstairs taking a jar of cookies with them. They hopped onto Sami's laptop, and email-ed the one person who could possibly help them out of this mess.

D103X5.

A/N: D103X5 is my best friend's ROBLOX character. He actually exists.


	4. Insert Chapter Here

D103X5 sat at his jewel encrusted laptop on his jewel encrusted armchair drinking a jewel encrusted Sprite. You see, D103X5 was very wealthy, or rather are4936 was, since he lived with him in their mansion- built all by themselves. It was very simple being a ROBLOXian, you could have anything you want, but for some reason, you couldn't just have random hats. Yeah, you had to pay for your clothing. Weird, huh?

Enough about that. D103X5 was just buying a new hat with his saved up login bonus when a little letter icon popped up in the corner of the screen. Intrigued, he clicked on it. Immediately, a lengthy piece of writing, clearly written by Rogue (hence the terrible grammar) popped up on his inbox…

"Hey D10. I want to ask you a question. See, this is our situatation.… recentlee, Kaix was killed. He is dead now and the poleece are on to uss. Okay? You need 2 halp us, cuz well get arrested, ok? Sami wants ur halp 2. Fuzzlensug was kidnapped and wen we went 2 meat him he was ded. So help. We will be at mi house. U no where I live, rite?

Rogue"

D10 pondered carefully. On the whole, Rogue had never really specified what help he needed, and D10 didn't even want to help Rogue because he was a noob, but with Kaix dead, he didn't really have too much of a choice.

D10 was the ultimate of all Robloxians but this was a tough situation. His best pal murdered by an unknown assassin.

Immediately, D10 began writing back.

If anyone was going to murder Kaix, he knew that they were out to get him too. Action had to be taken.

He composed a beautifully written letter and was about to send it when he heard a shuffle behind him. Shifting around, he quickly turned, and was greeted by a shadows. Unnerved, he continued on his way to press the send button. He was just one click away when D10 felt a horrible pain in his back. He turned around to see a figure looming over him with an evil smile, holding a bloodied knife.

D10 quickly realised he'd been stabbed. He quickly pressed the "send" button, for he had included an invite to his mansion in the letter.

If he died right there, at least Rogue would find him…

And Rogue would be discovered by the knife wielder, too…

…he couldn't die…

And everything went black.


End file.
